


Mystery Person

by Daisy_space



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_space/pseuds/Daisy_space
Summary: There's a mystery person sitting in Sirius' cafe. It's close to closing time, but Sirius doesn't have the heart to tell this angel down on earth to leave.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Mystery Person

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of the prompt from my Instagram: "Aside from being sexy, what do you do for a living?" 
> 
> Instagram: @Lovingwolfsstar

Sirius stood at the counter, cleaning some glasses. This was the third time this week Mystery Person had shown up at Gryffindor Café, he was slowly becoming a regular, and Sirius wasn’t too mad about that. They were 10 minutes away from closing time, but Sirius didn’t want to interrupt this mystery person and their reading. He looked so peaceful reading over some papers, with his golden curls hanging in his face, and his bottom lip worried between his teeth. The light from the streetlight illuminating him from where he sat at the table by the window, like some kind of angel.  _ He wasn’t sure what it was about this person, he just felt himself completely drawn to him. _

“Alright, Padfoot,” James said, coming out from the back, interrupting his staring. “I’m gonna head out. Are you alright to close?” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Sirius said distractedly, trying to figure out what he was going to say to Mystery Person. After nearly a month since he and all his cuteness had walked into his cafe, Sirius was going to finally talk to him. 

James followed his line of sight and saw who Sirius was very openly staring at. “Calm your thirst, Pads.” He laughed.

Sirius finally looked away from Mystery Person to glare at James. “Oh, sod off.” He said, shoving him lightly. 

James laughed, and clapped him on the back, “Night, Pads.” 

“G’night!” Sirius waved, as James headed to the door. “Give Lils and Harry my love!”

James saluted as he walked backwards out the door. Sirius went back to his chores, putting away the glasses and giving the counter on final wipedown. He found himself finished with all his chores, which meant it was time to stop procrastinating and talk to Mystery Person. 

He looked over to where he was sitting, sipping his tea, earl grey, 2 sugars and a dash of milk. Sirius took a deep breath and pulled his hair out of the messy bun he threw it up in for work. Climbed over the counter, rather than go around, and over to where Mystery Person was sitting by the window, his docs thumping steadily on the floor. 

“Erm, hey.” He started awkwardly, Mystery Person looked up from his paper, brown eyes shining and a little crooked smile on his lips. “I- erm. We’re closing now.” Sirius said, never one to stumble over his words, but this man was just so beautiful. He had little freckles scattering his nose, and shiny golden curls, big brown eyes, chapped lips, and a green sweater, pulled over his hands. 

“You can finish up your work though,” He added quickly, upon seeing the man’s smile droop, “I-erm- still have some finishing up to do.” He began fidgeting with some of the rings on his fingers, needing to keep his hands busy. 

“No it’s alright,” The man said quickly, beginning to pack up his papers, “I lost track of time, I ought to be heading out.” 

_ No, please don’t go, I’m not ready to see you leave. _ Sirius thought to himself. 

He needed to think of something to say fast before he left.

“By the way, I’m-”

“-Sirius.” The man finished for him, a cheeky smile dancing on his lips. Sirius’ eyes widened, and his mouth dropped open just the slightest. 

Upon seeing Sirius’ shocked expression, the man pointed to his name tag, laughing a little. “It’s on your nametag.” 

Sirius looked down and sure enough, there was his name tag, pinned to his apron. “Oh, would you look at that, it is.” He said laughing awkwardly.

“I’m Remus, by the way.”  _ Remus _ , Sirius quite liked the sound of that. 

“Well, Remus,” Sirius said, more boldly, now that he was over the initial nerves, “ **Aside from being sexy, what do you do for a living?** ”  _ Why would he say that? He didn’t even know if Remus was into blokes. _

Remus, who was midway through a sip of his tea, choked on it, spilling it down the front of his sweater. 

“Shit.” He cursed, picking up a paper napkin, and dabbing down his sweater. 

“I’m sorry about that!” Sirius said quickly.  _ God Sirius, you’ve had a million conversations with cute guys, why do you keep messing this one up? _

“It’s alright,” Remus waved him off, putting the crumpled napkin on the table. He looked back up at Sirius, his cheeks slightly pink. Sirius was sure his cheeks were bright red. “So, what was it you asked me?”

“Oh, erm, just what you did for a living? Like, for work?” He stumbled over his words.

“I’m an elementary school teacher,” Remus said.

“That’s cool!” Sirius said, trying to get back on track, “My godson goes to elementary school.” 

Remus smiled his adorable crooked smile. “Most kids do.” 

Sirius flushed, even more, his face felt like it was on fire. “Right.” He laughed awkwardly. Remus laughed too.

“What do you do, Sirius?”  _ He could die happy hearing Remus say his name. _

“I am a barista/co-owner of this place!” He said, opening his arms wide, showing off the cafe. 

“Really? That’s so cool!” Remus exclaimed. Then he checked the time on his watch, his smile faltering. “It’s pretty late, I’ve got to get going.” He got up, tossing his garbage in the bin. “It was nice talking to you, Sirius.” He waved, heading to the door.

_ This is your chance, Sirius. Just ask him out.  _ He knew if he didn’t do it now, he would never build up the nerve again.

“Wait, Remus!” He called. Remus stopped and turned to look at him, hand on the door handle. “I get off work at 6 tomorrow. If your not busy, would you maybe like to get a bite to eat? With me?” 

Remus raised an eyebrow, smiling again. “Like a date?”

“Y-yeah,” He stuttered, hope rising in his stomach. “Only if you want it to be.”

Remus’ smile grew, he nodded quickly. “I’d really like that.”

“Good!” Sirius said, he was smiling so big he thought his face would split. “It’s a date then!”

“I’ll meet you here at 6?” 

“That’s perfect! I’ll see you tomorrow.” Sirius said, waving, feeling giddy.

“See you tomorrow.” Remus waved, face pink. Then he disappeared out the door. Sirius watched him through the café window, already planning out what they were going to do tomorrow. 

_ He didn’t know what it was, but something about Remus was special. _


End file.
